


Crescent Moons

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda a season 3 prediction, anyway, but i also just wanted to write marco using the wand, but like, im not dead, im probs not gonna write anymore dbh, short one shot is short, so fight me, sorry :/ - Freeform, sorry but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: They couldn't stop Eclipsa.





	Crescent Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm not dead. 
> 
> And yeah i just got caught up with svtfoe so yay me. 
> 
> i really liked season 3. may be my fave now. can't wait till the next one! could anyone tell me if they know when the next season comes out??? 
> 
> also yeah. excuse to write marco using the wand and showing off his crescent moons. so like yeah idk. there's really no plot to this XD 
> 
> anyway, enjoy(?):

Marco could feel the magic rushing beneath his skin, even as his fingertips merely hovered around the wand’s staff. His veins burned with its power, exploding throughout his body, and filling his very core. 

It felt just like… Star, in away. It felt exactly like the aura around the young princess every time Marco stood beside her, reminding him of her power and strength. It was warm and proud and strong and just so Star. 

Yet it also reminded him of… Eclipsa. Cold and mysterious, yet also quirky in the former queen’s own way. A strange, confusing feeling that Marco couldn't quite tell if he could trust it or not. 

The sound of yet another crash jars him from his moment of semiconscious, bringing him back to the situation at hand. Bringing him back to the reason he was even considering using the wand again. 

He knows that it is extremely dangerous and stupid. But as his eyes lift back up to Star, pinned to a wall, straining to keep back Eclipsa’s monster husband, he also knows that there was no other way. 

His fingers close around the staff, lifting it from the ground. He braced himself, preparing for the utter whirlwind of spinning and confusion to follow so that the wand could change to fit his personality. Yet, instead, there was merely a bright flash light and the familiar yet strange appearance of his own version of the wan appeared in the palm of his hand, as if it needed only once to recognize him. It even still had the “mole” Janna had dotted on. 

The magic pulses between his fingers, spreading even faster like a wildfire, and it takes all of his concentration to lift it. How did Star use this so seemingly easily from day to day? It felt so heavy in his own hands as he used his other to brace the weapon. 

Nearby, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eclipsa pushing the rubble from her person, her hair a mess as it falls into her face. The crystal that had formerly held Glumgor was now in large chunks around her and the monster’s feet. Marco bites the inside of his cheek as her eyes lock onto his form, widening at the sight of him holding the wand up, ready to somehow fire it. 

He should have no idea how to use it. Should have no way to use it, in fact. It shouldn't be possible. He had only used the wand once before, and even then, it should have been impossible. 

Yet even as these thoughts flicker through his mind, he can feel himself subconsciously gathering the magic within his core, pushing it forward. Could see the glow of the wand as it collected his offered magic, somehow finding a well of it from the Earthling. He could half hear Eclipsa gasp in shock, but he didn't care. 

All he could focus on was the large monster pinning Star, almost within reach of crushing her, and his own task of using the wand in his hands. He grinds his teeth together, sliding a foot backwards to better steady himself. 

And then a jet of red light shoots from the wand’s face, soaring through the air and striking directly into the monster’s side. He releases a breath he hasn't realized he was holding as the large creature is knocked backwards, suddenly winded because of the spell. 

Star hardly catches herself, her golden wings of her butterfly form fluttering for a moment. She turns her wide eyes to Marco, not missing the two, glowing crescents on both of the Earthling’s cheeks. 

That shouldn't be possible. 

Marco is suddenly moving again as Eclipsa leaps to her feet, her eyes locked on Marco and the wand. He glances to her before making eye contact with Star. 

“Star!” he cries out, his voice echoing in the ruined building around them. Star turns to fully face him, ignoring the fact that Glumgor was now slowly rising behind her, looking enraged. 

Marco throws the wand into the air, and Star shoots forward, catching it, letting the feeling of Marco’s new magic- intelligent, adaptable and stubborn- flow within her just as it transforms back to her form. She can feel it fit perfectly in the palm of her hand, warm and missed. 

“Thanks Marco!” she calls, a wide grin reaching from ear to ear. She then turns back to her opponent, better equipped to fight. 

Marco smiles as well. He's so caught up in watching her brilliance that he doesn't even notice Eclipsa is right behind him before she is tightly grabbing his wrist, forcefully turning his face towards her. 

“Crescent moons…” she whispers and Marco takes a step back, trying to yank his wrist from her grasp. It only tightens as she grins, somehow similar to how Star’s smile had been just a few seconds ago. Marco doesn't find it as comforting. “I have been waiting a long time for you.” 

And before he could process anything else, the jagged, black roots of Dark Magic were spreading from Eclipsa’s hand into Marco’s wrist. He let out a scream, missing Star calling his name before his world turns dark.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ told ya it was random


End file.
